Cameras capturing an image (hereinafter referred to as a lens array image) formed by an array of multiple microlenses (a microlens array, hereafter) LA11 from an image of an object formed by a main lens LM as shown in FIG. 22 are known.
Furthermore, a technique for reconstructing, from a lens array image, an object image OB formed by the main lens LM with the main lens LM focused (namely, post-focused) on a surface at a given distance is known.
In the above technique, provided that light is emitted from a pixel constituting an image to be reconstructed (a reconstructed image, hereafter) OB, multiple destination points on an imaging element surface IE where the light falls on are identified and the pixel values of the lens array image corresponding to the imaging elements at the identified multiple destination points are integrated to identify the pixel values of the reconstructed image OB.
Here, images formed by a microlens array LA11 have parallax corresponding to the lens pitch 2dr of the microlenses and/or the like. This parallax causes some pixels necessary for reconstructing an image OB to be missing from a lens array image (namely, missing pixels occur). Then, a problem is that the reconstructed image OB has noise appearing as periodic change in brightness of the image as shown in a part Nz of FIG. 23.